Afterdeath
by Dreisie
Summary: Selena doesn't mind being dead, because that means she now gets to see Charlie, the love of her life. But will she be able to join Charlie in the Fields of Elysium, or will she have to go on a quest just to be with him forever?


**Wanted to try my hand at their love story…**

"_Charlie... See Charlie"_ I whispered weakly. I could feel my life slowly but surely ebbing away.

_Charlie…_

I kept my eyes open, wanting to see the sky for the last time. Beside me, I could faintly hear Clarisse sobbing quietly. I wanted to reach out my hand and hold hers, tell her that it will all be okay. But I couldn't muster any more strength. I was dying.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I could almost see my life flashing flashing through my eyes, like the old saying.

_The time I realized I was a half-blood. A satyr coming with me to camp._

_My claiming. Everybody's shock when I was transformed into a beauty queen._

_The first time I saw him. Charlie in sword fighting; so strong and brave. So unlike me._

_Charlie walking towards me, holding a boquet in his hand. His smile dazzling._

_Our first kiss after capture the flag. He hugged me triumphantly, but it quickly turned into a kiss._

_Kronos telling me to cooperate. Charlie, I need to protect Charlie._

_Percy's news about his death. My world falling apart._

_Charging into battle in Clarisse's armor, hoping to save my friends, and somehow appease for my sins._

_My friends, Charlie… forgive me._

And the next thing I know, the world turned black.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

When I woke up again, it was dark and cold. In an instant I knew I was in the Underworld. But that knowledge didn't stop myself from panicking.

I was in a dark hallway, the temperature low. I palmed the walls with trembling fingers and felt nothing but cold, smooth bricks.

I took two deep breaths to calm myself. _Relax, _I told myself. _You're dead and this is where all dead people go. Besides, don't you want to see Charlie?_

Excited by the thought of seeing him, I rushed forward to the unknown darkness, feeling my way on the rough and uneven floor.

In my hurry, I accidentally bumped a black figure in a hood.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, out of reflex. I froze when I realized that I was not alone anymore.

"Better watch where you're going, girl." A horse and cold voice said. It sent shivers down my spine, and I trembled slightly.

I focused my eyes on him, but it was hard. His robes were continuously shifting and changing into different shades on black.

The mysterious man was patting his robes, as if I somehow dirtied them. When he lifted his arms slightly, I saw that his fingers were long and pointed, but perfectly polished.

The hooded man cleared his throat, and turned to me.

His face was timeless; it was impossible to tell his age. Jet black hair framed his thin, angular, pale face. His eyes were golden, and I was shocked to see that it was almost the same shade as Kronos's. His face showed no sign of wrinkles and blemishes, but it looked fake and unnatural, like he had gone through a thousand plastic surgeries. Pale lips, a sharp nose and pointed ears completed his face.

"I am Charon." He announced gravely, all mysterious like. I stifled a snort.

"Yeah I know. The ferryman." I said.

"You know me?" He sounded surprised, but pleased. He smiled creepily, and for a moment, I could see his gleaming pointed teeth.

I resisted the urge to say _duh_. Instead, I just nodded.

"Well, no big deal. So you have your drachma ready?"

Just then, I felt a light weight drop down on my pocket. I slept my hand in and felt the familiar coldness of a golden drachma. I got it out. I didn't wonder where it came from, pretty sure it was just a rule in the Underworld or something.

"Here you go." I said, handing it to him. He snatched it, examined it closely and finally, shoved it into his mouth.

_How unhygienic_, I thought.

I don't see how biting would help him know if the coin is real or not, but a moment later he spat it back (the coin was hardly wet) and nodded to himself.

"Then hop on board, Miss" he said, "And by the way, welcome to the Underworld."

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

The boat glided along noiselessly, and I found the silence creepy and unnerving. Soon we came to an ebony gate. A golden sign was plastered in the center and it said "NO LIVING BEING ARE PERMITTED TO ENTER. VIOLATORS WILL BE SUBJECTED TO EXTREME AND TORTOROUS DEATH" In the bottom part, there was a symbol of a helm, Hades's choice of weapon.

At the left side, a large three-headed black dog slept, snoring loudly. When we approached, he opened one golden eye sleepily. His gaze bored right through me and a moment later he growled softly.

Charon reached into one of his robe pockets and pulled out a plate of chocolate cake. How it didn't get squashed, I don't know but the the cake has perfect form- complete with icing and sprinkles. He tossed it to Cerberus.

The dog

He closed his eyes again and continued snoring. The ebony gates opened slowly.

I look at Charon questioningly.

"Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld gates," he explained, "he permits no living thing to enter, and no dead creature to go out. He just made sure you were dead."

I glanced back at the monstrously-sized dog just as the gates closed themselves.

"Is he always sleeping?" I asked Charon.

"Most of the time." Charon shrugged.

I looked up, and saw that the sky is a horrifying shade of red. No moon and stars brightened the place, so it was dark everywhere I looked. Tall gray buildings were found on either side. Creatures went in and out of them, but I couldn't see what they are. Even though I couldn't see it, I was pretty sure I could smell the scent of something burning.

This place sure needs an interior decorator. Does Hades even know other colors besides black, gray and red.

We reached a dead end. Further beyond, I could see nothing but a solid, black wall of darkness.

"Your stop." Charon informed me.

"Huh?" I asked, "Where?"

"That way" He pointed forward.

"But there's nothing there!"

"Yes, there is. Your puny mortal eyes just can't see them."

"I think my vision is perfectly clear, thank you very much!" But as I said it, I stepped out of the boat and into the platform. I took a huge breath and walked towards the darkness.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

It was like being sucked into a black hole. As soon as I stepped in, I knew there was no turning back. My head ached and my body felt cold. After what seemed like forever, it was over.

I was in a dimly lit hallway. In front of me was a court with three chairs.

_Hmmm, I guess this is the judgement hall._ I guessed.

"Long time no see, Silena." A cheerful, familiar voice said behind me.

I covered my mouth to suppress a gasp.

**Hahaha, next chapter will be coming up soon. Guess you already know whose voice it is, don't you? Well, you need to wait 'til the next chapter.**

**Please stop by my other story- Off to Save the World Again. It's a PJO and Avatar The Last Airbender Crossover. :)**

**BYE!**


End file.
